


The Love And Care Of Your Pet Kaiju Skinmite [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bickering, Curtain Fic, Domestic, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pets, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post canon, So much bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Love And Care Of Your Pet Kaiju Skinmite" by Ias.</p><p>"Newt brings home a new pet. Hermann is justifiably horrified."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love And Care Of Your Pet Kaiju Skinmite [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Love And Care Of Your Pet Kaiju Skinmite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921156) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 



mp3, Length: 35:27  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20love%20and%20care%20of%20your%20pet%20kaiju%20skinmite.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/love-and-care-of-your-pet-kaiju-skinmite).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> First podfic in a new fandom! Fair warning, this is Newt and Hermann so there is a lot of yelling. I've adjusted the volume the best I can, but be prepared for Loud Noises(!!). 
> 
> Also used to fill my "curtainfic" square for trope_bingo.


End file.
